


By the Horns

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Farmyard Mcgenji [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality?, Chubby McCree, Cowcree, Dubious Consent, Farmer!Genji, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Genji buys a new prize bull and, initially, has issues getting him to breed.





	By the Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too harshly.
> 
> Edited by @Bananabuttstuff~ my wonderful beta.

Just over six feet tall, and built thick from a life in the rodeo, his new prize bull is nothing to shake a stick at. He expects a few fights with the more troublesome in his herd, but the bull is keen to spend his time relaxing in the pasture, interactions with his cows minimal but pleasant. 

 

Genji had half expected to have to separate him from the herd completely, but the bull is the most mild mannered cow he's ever seen. He waits until the herd had finished before eating, the only thing close to violence is when a calf gets too rowdy one day, straying far from it's mother. Without a flicker of worry, he had guided it back home, before retreating happily to his stop for the day. 

 

While the calm nature is a blessing, it's been a challenge in other areas. Specifically while he's been trying to breed the damn bull. Regardless of if it's one of his own cows primed to breed, or a faux one to collect his seed, the bull has stayed flaccid. 

 

Still, determined to get what he paid for, Genji keeps trying, staring at the bull's impressive and unmoving shaft. He catches himself glaring at it while the bull is out at pasture, watching the thick appendage move in time with the bull. Genji doesn't really notice how close the bull, Jesse he's pretty sure the papers had said, is until he’s sauntering up to where he's leaning on the fence. 

 

A stiff tongue licks across his cheek, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to where Jesse is nudging against his face, hands grasping for him. Startled, he ends up on his ass, thankful for the soft dirt he lands in. The bull snorts, and flicks his head mooing softly in what Genji can't help but feel is a laugh. 

 

Falling back into the grass with a huff, he covers his eyes with an arm. The same voice draws his attention later, the bull is still leaning there, tail flicking. Sitting up, at eye level with it as he is it's impossible to miss the twitch of his cock, half hard and struggling already to stand. When he's sure Genji is watching he spreads his legs, kicking idly at the dirt and calling out again. 

 

Genji has never run faster in his life, face burning in embarrassment. 

____

It takes a week for his face to stop burning every time he sees the bull. The damn thing has started trailing after him while he works around the yard, always resting near by. It's been more distracting than he could ever admit, eyes drifting to look over the handsome bull whenever he's spread out in the sun napping. Jesse's flickering tail is usually what catches his eye, drawing his attention to the plump bull's ass. 

 

Today it's his cock, still fat and lazy against his thigh as Jesse basks in the afternoon sun. Too busy staring, his grip on a wrench slips and Genji cuffs his knuckles on the hard metal. Swear a blue streak, he cleans off the mess and wraps his hand in a clean rug, plopping into the seat for a rest.

 

The bull is still in the same position, legs akimbo on the grass, but something had changed. His length was growing hard, twitching slightly as Genji watched, amazed that Jesse could even get any bigger. A soft huffing yanks his attantion up to Jesse's face, and only then does he notice that he's staring, caught in embarrassing eye contact with the beast. 

 

Scrambling up from his seat, he dashes over to the barn, keen to take advantage of the plan he devised last time. The breeding stand is still where he set it, a tight sleeve for Jesse to fuck into, set into a box with a mechanism to collect his cum.

 

Just as anticipated Jesse has moved from his bright patch of sun, to just outside the stalls entrance. Baying for his attention as he slicks up the toy. The flush on his face is purely from exertion as he unlocks the gate and scrambles back to the other side of the pen. The walls low enough for him to stand on comfortably, behind and above the breeding stand. 

 

Jesse butts his way into the stall, getting as close to Genji as he can, craning up to nose at his cheek. The instant his cock rubs along the toy, he moos, adjusting his stance to fuck into it. Instead of grabbing the box for support, he reaches out, pawing at the walls until Genji reaches out and twines their fingers together. 

 

He should be disgusted with this. Getting excited as he watches a cow fuck into it's toy, while the beast is clearly only thinking about him. Leaning closer, he can feel every breath as the bull pants into his skin, licking at the salt from his sweat. 

 

As far over as he is, he can see every little twist and jerk of Jesse's muscles, the clench of this thighs as he fucks forward into the machine. They become more frantic as he watches, Jesse's feet digging furrows into the ground as he ruts. With a loud groan he stills, pushing tight to the machine, and twitching as he fills it with his cum. 

 

Genji’s face feels like it's burning, cock full and dripping in his pants, grinding the wet spot into the fence. He's leaned far enough that balance is becoming an issue, but he can't seem to care, caught up on watching his bull. Jesse still hasn't pulled back from the machine, hips rolling as he licks at Genji’s face. It feels filthy, the rough tongue covering every inch of his skin, licking at his mouth in what could be a lover asking for permission. Feeling drunk, he allows it, basking in the feeling of Jesse's thick tongue pushing into his mouth. 

 

Caught up, he doesn't notice Jesse's grip on his arms shifting higher until it's too late. One rough tug has him over the fence, fighting not to fall as he's pulled in front of Jesse, boots slipping in the mud. Pushing the bull away does him little good as he's crowded back into the box, ass pressing into the toy. There's a squelch as he pushes against it, over stuffed with Jesse's load, it's begun to seep out, smearing onto the seat of his pants. He doesn't have time to react to it, Jesse pushing forward until he's forced to sit on top of the machine. Jesse's bulk is enough to pin him to its surface, caged in by the arms above his head and soft belly bearing down on him. 

 

Broad hips slot between his own,spreading his legs wide, giving Jesse the easiest access. All it takes is a delicate rock to have his still hard cock against Genji's. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he settles for a desperate hold on Jesse's shoulders, pulling him in close. He takes the hint immediately, licking and nuzzling at his face until Genji draws him into a kiss. It's a mockery of intimacy, the bull simply licking into his mouth with his tongue, pushing back when Genji does. 

 

Still to his shame, he's getting off on it, cock straining as Jesse ruts against it, excited by being used like the toy under him. He doesn't know how long they're like that, pinned in place and used, hips stutter to meet Jesse's frantic pace, until he cums, the hot mess staining his already ruined pants. Jesse doesn't take long to follow, pushing down hard and fucking into his own mess when he does. 

 

He collapses on top of Genji, breathing hard, and licking at the trails of sweat on his face. It sends a shiver down his spine, and he nudges back softly, considering what they might manage with some preparation.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
